<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me by MamaCesa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884795">Marry Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa'>MamaCesa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reflects on his relationship with Patton and proposes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Self-doubt, insecure thoughts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus was never scared. Why should he be? He was the one who inflicted fear to others, whether on purpose or not. He was the one always  in control. He was chaotic, spontaneous- he never planned ahead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That is, until he met the first person who he wanted to protect from everything, including himself. The one who captured his ugly heart. Patton was the opposite of everything Remus represented. He was fun, he was personable, likable. He was so beautiful. He saw life through rose-colored glasses. Well, figuratively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus fidgeted with his green light up fidget spinner. He felt the small box in his pocket was a weight. Not pulling him down, God no, Patton was never pulling him down. That was everyone else. Everyone else thought of him as lesser than. Rough, horrid, ugly- he learned in early childhood to embrace the image in order to never be hurt. Can’t be disappointed if everything about you is horribly unpleasant</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he met Patton. God, Patton, he lifted Remus up on a pedestal that hurt at first. Patton had infinite patience. Remus used to lash out. He’d accuse, he’d scream, he’d resist-yet Patton pushed through. Patton put aside his discomfort. He stayed up with Remus every night. He withstood Remus’ ugly nature. He found the monster that Remus thought of himself as, endearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The best part, the part that Remus loved most? Patton never expected a change. He never wanted Remus to be normal. Never asked Remus to tone it down. He only wanted to soothe the pain of rejection that stabbed at Remus’ heart at two in the morning. He looked at Remus as if he were the moon. That adoration is what drove Remus to the decision to propose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got to the park where he had planned to meet up with his boyfriend.He started setting up what he needed. The setting needed to be better than what Patton ever dreamed of. Remus had planned ahead. Nothing could go wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was done setting up when he saw Patton making his way up the path. His brunet hair shined in the light of the setting sun. He looked so beautiful; his face was painted with orange and pink hues, accenting his freckles the best. His shoulders were adorned with the cat hoodie he had been wearing when they first met. His crooked smile reflected to Remus what he could never be-beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton set the picnic basket he had in his arms down gentle before jumping into Remus’ arms.  He peppered kisses all over Remus' face, causing them both to laugh. Remus held onto the shorter man after they calmed down. Patton giggled, then must have sensed that Remus was off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mus? What’s wrong, my love?” Patton asked, pulling away with concern. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus laughed, a nervous edge bordering on hysteria lacing his voice. “Nothing, Sugar! I just feel extra happy to see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m happy to see you too,” Patton sighed in relief. “Wanna sit? I haven’t eaten in a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sat down, then looked up at Remus in bewilderment. “You gonna sit and eat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I just need to do something first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton tilted his head, still smiling but confusion decorated all over his face. He was so adorable. Remus smiled back, a surge of confidence in his body. He could do this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to waste time with fancy words. He had the rest of their lives to do so. With no more hesitation, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, and knelt on his knee. Patton’s eyes instantly welled with tears as he cupped his hand over his mouth to cover a gasp of shock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marry me.” Remus requested, simple. All of the chaos in his mind and body cleared enough to know for certain this is what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton sat there, crying into his hand. It wasn’t a no. It couldn’t be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Say something, please.” Remus felt blood roaring into his head. He couldn’t have messed this up. Everything else could be destroyed at his hands except his relationship with Patton. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doubt succeeded in clouding his vision. Or were those tears? Most likely, both, and he slowly set the box down. He was about to curl into himself when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up, and teary eyes met teary eyes, then smiling lips met surprised lips. They embraced, and Remus felt the weight of doubt start to climb off of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Patton sniffled with a watery smile, “Of course I will. Why wouldn’t I? You are so perfect to me, Remus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus felt secure in that opinion. Patton was the only direction he was sure of, he needed to know if the other man felt the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he let his voice drip with vulnerability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton picked up the ring box, opened it, and smiled. It was a gold ring, and instead of a diamond there was an emerald encrusted octopus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” Patton whispered in reverence as he put it on. “Just like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiled, happy that the one he chose was the right one. “I love you. I’d be lost without you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton smiled brightly, holding his hand out to see the ring glitter in the sunset. The warm summer breeze just accentuated the perfection of the moment. Patton leaned into Remus’ chest. Remus automatically started stroking his fiance’s hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just realized something,” Remus remarked, “This is the only good thing I’ve done that hasn’t involved fake blood, dick jokes, trash, or a rat army.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patton snorted, sat up, and crawled over to the picnic basket. He gave Remus his egg salad sandwich, and held his own cheese and bologna up. “I propose a toast, to the first day of Remus finally being tied down!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus mock-toasted, smiling at the pun. They watched the sun set, content in each other’s space. Remus felt, for the first time in his life, stable. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>